


No shame

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [19]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Noncontober 2020, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: When Red Hood arrived in Arkham, Joker was waiting for him.Day 19: Mental Breakdown/Prison Rape.
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Jason Todd
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	No shame

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sin vergüenza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102148) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



The road to the asylum is impossibly short, even if Batman promised him protection. Dick couldn't save him from the guy who ruled the asylum when he was inside. He arrives at night when the inmates are already asleep and at Grayson's request does not leave his cage. Hypothetically, only the staff should know that he is there. That's just a hypothesis, during his third week of stay when he was beginning to feel safe awake in the middle of the dining room.

The guards locked in the cells where the prisoners should be, watching from above the scene unfolding in the center. Jason is held to the chair by ice floe. There aren't that many inmates at Arkham, which means that Clayface has split or sees double. The second is the most likely, there are familiar faces, the riddle, the scarecrow, even poison ivy is among those present, but no sign of the clown prince of crime.

"It seems that Pam has gone too far with the dose." His voice is too characteristic to be confused. The villains make their way, letting the clown advance until he is in front of Batman's old assistant. "Relax, Hood, I didn't tell them anything about who you are. It's our secret."

says the pale man, placing his bony finger on Todd's lips. He takes a razor from his pocket, pressing the tip against Jason's neck, starting to cut the suit from the center. Reaching his abdomen, where he continues to wear the orange uniform pants. Breaking the seams of the garment, letting the shreds fall to the ground. The rest of the inmates move away a couple of steps opening the distance between Joker and Red Hood.

"You know..." The clown begins his monologue, taking Todd's face in his cadaverous hands to force him to look into his eyes. "I was very sad when I heard that you would be brought here. I spent entire nights wondering what I did wrong?"

Jason keeps quiet, his lips in a straight line. As stoic as humanly possible. Joker strokes his face, twirls his hair and taps his head. Then he squeezes Jason's face against his thin chest. Wrapping him in his hands as he cries.

"Your father was always permissive of you, I... I tried to be the motherly authority figure you needed. Being like your mother, with Nightwing things turned out well. He is a worthy successor to your father; he makes me proud. You needed a tougher deal, I thought that would be enough, but apparently it wasn't enough". The joker strokes Hood's hair in his hands, combing it out. Dropping thick tears on his head. "Now you are here in Arkham. I didn't want this. You should be out there like your other brothers. Running and playing in the city. I have failed as a mother, but I promise you, Red, I will not fail you again".

"What the hell are you talking about, you crazy bastard?" Spit out angry Jason. That was one of the facets of Joker that he hated the most. The villain takes him by the shoulders, pushing him back to look him in the eye.

"This is going to hurt me more than you, but I'm doing it because it's the best thing. Take it as a lesson." Says the clown, rubbing the young man's ears. Shuffling his hair. "This will be the last lesson, after this you will leave. You will leave here and never come back, never set foot in Arkham again unless you are a hero."

Joker turns around and bites the back of his hand as if avoiding crying. Giving a little gasp, he takes one last look at the confused boy.

"He can do it now, boys". He orders the clown to leave the room without looking back. A red helmet that only covers the top half of his head is placed over his head. Leaving him temporarily blind and deaf. His ice ties are broken, allowing him to stand up. His extremities feel huge and heavy, from whatever Poison Ivy has given him. He feels no effect except lethargy. That is strange.

Two huge hands grab him by the waist, making him fall headfirst to the ground. Jason tries to react, but he's not fast enough to use his hands, banging his forehead against the concrete. He's cushioning the blow with his helmet. A piece of warm meat is pressed against his underwear, hoping that this is not what he imagines.

The hot breath hits his mouth, immediately after which a pair of female lips kiss him intensely. Sinking his thin fingers into the hair that protrudes from the nape of his neck, a cheap distraction for whoever is holding him by the waist to tear off his underwear leaving him finally naked. The subject's thick cock is pressed into his hole, that was the lesson the clown was talking about.

"Joker!" Todd screams as his hole is forced through that big piece of meat. Pushing his body apart mercilessly, pushing himself all the way to the bottom of the hole. Jason bites his tongue, avoiding screaming. Noticing the hot liquid running down his leg, adding to the burning in his bowels, he knows what is happening.

He moves, not caring about Jason's situation. He swings his hip as he whips Hood's ass, making the young man's arms wobble. He goes fast, with the intention of hurting him. He comes out of the battered hole completely, pushing himself back to the bottom. The blood running down his thighs stops at his knees. The great hands of anyone hold him with malice by nailing his thumbs on the softest flesh.

His knees are rubbed against the hard ground at every hard onslaught of the subject. The skin is scratched and torn with a maddening slowness. No one would be so foolish as to use his mouth, for without hesitation he would bite them. He continues, taking it deep. Letting his stomach be penetrated. Trembling as he drowns out his voice to avoid screaming because of the pain that continues to grow in his center.

He stops in his bowels, letting the warm, moist sensation of sperm spread over his backside. Mixing with his blood, he allows it to run down his legs by joining it on his knees. He withdraws, only to be replaced by another subject.

His hands are smaller, but he is just as rough. He takes it by the shoulders, or if it were not so weak, he would hit it in the face. He goes straight, hitting his hip against Todd, leaving the white flesh red by whipping. He's faster, letting out his run on Jason's ass. The only sound he can hear is his own breathing, his heartbeat and his ears throbbing. He can't tell who is taking it or how many are watching.

A third follows, until he has lost count. He can no longer hold on to his legs and has been taken to one of the dining room tables, tying his hands to the corners. Only with his breath and thoughts. Then he stops, it could be minutes or hours. No sign, no hands touching him. The overwhelming uncertainty overwhelms him; did they kill the guards and leave him there? Would Dick come to find him in that state?

When someone begins to doze off, he approaches. Spreading out his cheeks, he spits over his hole, rubbing his thumb in the opening. He reaches into Jason without further preparation. Keeping his buttocks open to watch as Red Hood's battered body shelters him inside. Todd shuts up again, leaving his cheek on the table. He rubs it on the surface with every blow. He leaves, allowing someone else to take the place he left in the bowels of the second Robin. Soon after, the thick, hot liquid stains his chin, spilling down his neck.

This time he takes the time to count them. Avoiding letting out any sound that might give satisfaction to any of them. He bites his tongue as he repeats the last lines of the book, he read in his cell that night.

"I have been through so many misfortunes that just one of them could end more than enough of anyone's life. Even that is what I have come to think. The truth is that I cannot understand or imagine the nature or degree of the suffering of others. Perhaps sufferings of a practical kind, which can be mitigated by a meal, have a solution and therefore are the least painful... Or it may be an eternal inferno in flames that surpasses my long list of sufferings. But this makes them even more incomprehensible to me".

He chose a bad reading, had he known he would be violated in this way. Nothing more than his thoughts to accompany him opened reading The Wizard of Oz or something more amusing. On that occasion he fell asleep, after a few minutes of tranquility. Too tired to fight, with his body and soul broken. He would carry out the order given to him by Joker. He would never return to Arkham.

...

“Your change to a federal prison was accepted."

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
